Discussion of Destiny
by Meginatree
Summary: Four mother talk over their coffees. Three daughters watch, silenty awaiting the fourth. All are unaware that Destiny is already in motion.


Discussion of Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to by Naoko Takeuchi. The mothers are mine though.

Discussion of Destiny.

"Chou-chan," a woman shouted across the room, waving her arms to grab her attention. "Over here, Chou-chan!"

Sighing, and shaking her head in mock embarrassment, Chou tightened her grip on her tiny daughter, before walking over to the group.

"There was no need to screech Atsuko-chan. I could see where you were, you know. The whole world probably heard you, I'd say."

"Hmm, maybe not Chou-chan. I think there were some people in America who didn't hear you, Suko-chan." Said a petite woman, her pink eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Oh shut up Mikako-chan," Atsuko shot back, glaring at her so-called friend. "I just didn't want Chou-chan to get lost. If she did then I would never get to meet this little bundle."

Smiling down at the blue-haired head of her friend as she fussed over her little girl, Chou spoke to another woman. "So when is your's due anyway, Mai-chan? I'm meant you're the last of us."

"Yes when _is_ your little munchkin coming into the world," Mikako said, flipping a light purple plait over one shoulder. "We need to complete the foursome, you know." Reaching down she ruffled the pink head of her own daughter, smiling at the other two baby girls at the same time.

"Oh I've got about a month to go Mika-chan," Mai replied airily, rubbing her swollen stomach at the same time. "And frankly I wish the baby would just hurry up."

"Ahh but you won't be saying that when she gets here," Mikako said, picking up her coffee cup. Taking a sip she continued, "You'll start wishing she was back inside, where she couldn't do any damage,"

"And how do you know it's a girl, Mika-chan?" Atsuko said, reaching down to pluck the sugar away from her little girl.

"What do you mean how do I know? I always know. Don't you remember? The special gifts-"

"-That I was blessed with never lie," the three other women finished with a groan.

Glaring at her friends, Mikako felt the mask of anger dissipated a beaming smile replacing it. Giggles poured out her mouth along with her three friends.

Recovering Mai spoke, reassuring her friend's ego, "but then again she was right about all of the other girls. Even with Junko, when you were convinced she was a boy, Chou-chan."

"True"

"Anyway let's not bicker," Mikako said, searching her mind for another topic. "What else can we talk about?"

The foursome stared into their coffee cups, sipping from them occasionally, each racking their brain.

"Ooh!" Atsuko piped up, practically bouncing in her seat, "What about the Princess? Does anyone have any gossip on that?"

"Well why don't you ask Mai-chan? Doesn't one of the Senshi go to her dress shop?" Chou said, pulling her daughter into her lap and smoothing down her green locks.

"That's right!"

"So have you got any gossip, Mai-chan?" Mikako said watching her friend over her mug.

"Not really… I mean the blonde one, Sailor Venus, that is, well she was saying something about needing to find the Princess' future guardians. Apparently there's supposed to be four of them, all girls." Mai finished

"Wowie. Wouldn't it be exciting if our girls were the destined guardians?" Atsuko

said dreamily.

"Nah-uh. I would hate to have my little Kiku taken from me, knowing that each day she was risking her life." Mikako said hugging her little girl tightly, their matching pink eyes staring at each other.

"Pssh, you worry too much Mika-chan," retorted Chou. "Frankly I would rather my daughter was one of the chosen. She'd be a lot safer, having those special abilities and all."

"Well it's not going to happen," Mai said rubbing up her swollen stomach in which her daughter rested. "Don't you know that the guardians are born special, usually royalty and all? Well at least the Queen's are."

"Mhh, but the leader is usually almost identical to the Princess. I hate to break it to you, Mikako-chan, but your Kiku fits the bill perfectly," Chou pointed out.

"Well she's not going to be a Senshi, okay. She's no more special than I am. Now can we drop the subject?" Mikako demanded.

"Fine, I've got to my check-up anyway," Mai replied, getting up.

"Oh, can I come to? Miai has an appointment scheduled soon." Atsuko inquired.

"Sure," Mai said, picking up her purse. "Come on then."

"Wait!" Mikako interrupted, her anger forgotten. "Before you go, Mai-chan, you have to tell us the name."

"Name, what name?"

"Your baby's name, baka. What are you gonna name her?" Chou replied.

"Well…."

"Tell us now," Atsuko got in on the game.

"I was kinda thinking maybe Akiko? She will be born in autumn after all…" Mai gave in.

"Vesta," Mikako tried the name out. "Kiku, Junko, Miai and Akiko. Sounds good."

"Glad we have your approval," Mai said, tapping her foot. "Now can we go? I'm gunna be late."

"Fine go." Mikako said, rolling her eyes.

"We'll see you later then?" Chou asked.

"Yes, later. Now come on Atsuko-chan."

"Bye guys!" Atsuko yelled as she was pulled from the café.

Mikako and Chou laughed, their arms wrapped around their daughters as they decided to follow their friends idea. Paying for their drinks, they left, wondering about what may happen in all their daughters' lives, unaware that their destinies had already been carved in stone, millenniums ago.

Random Triva:

The Mothers' names-

--Mai- Vesta's mum. Her name can mean Dance or Linen (something like that) Thought this suited her, as she is a dressmaker.

--Chou- Juno's mum. Her name mean Butterfly. Don't ask me why I picked it, I just thought it suited her for some reason.

--Mikako- Ceres' mum. Her name means Beautiful Flower Child: Thought this suited her as she is Ceres' mum and Ceres has that power over flower (fortune telling)

--Atsuko- Pallas' mum. Her name means Kind Child. Thought this suited her as she like her daughter can be very childish.

The Daughters' names-

--Kiku- Ceres' civilian name. Means chrysanthemum. Thought it suited her with who her mother is. I probably should of named her the Japanese equivalent to rose but oh well.

--Junko- Juno's civilian name. Means obedient child. Little bit of irony there. The fact that her civilian name is so close to the name JunJun and Juno will be important in later stories.

--Miai- Pallas' civilian name. Means Beautiful Indigo. Mainly just because she is so connected to the colour blue.

--Akiko- Vesta's civilian name. Means Autumn Child. In my mind Autumn is connected with red, which is connected with fire, which in my opinion is Vetsa's element.

AN: The first of a possible series. Not sure. The mothers are all mine, though you can borrow if you show me the story. Please tell if mistakes are found.

_First published: __12-06-07_

_Updated: 06-05-07_


End file.
